kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-84
Leez pleads in vain with Kasak to convince him that Yuta is a good person. Yuta starts to transform, but Asha interrupts him, informing him that they can stay together. Aware of Kasak's lack of emotions, she matter-of-factly informs Kasak that many of the people there would die if he and Yuta were to fight, especially Leez. She concludes that there is no reason to attack someone who isn't posing a threat, and merely seeks to remain peacefully in human company. Some among the crowd are opposed, but some Halfs also believe that it's unfair to judge someone based on race alone, as they have suffered persecution after the Cataclysm. Kasak notes that Yuta seems to have dangerous ideas in his head, prompting Leez's curiosity and Yuta's unease. However, Kasak deduces that he isn't the kind of threat he was worried about, despite his shady desires. Finally, Kasak returns to human form, and notes that Yuta will need the priest's permission before entering again. Much to Yuta's dismay, he recommends a book, the The Biology of Sura for Leez to read before she would be allowed to see her friend again.Season 2 Chapter 32: Reflection (6) Yuta has to remain outside the city walls, while the others try to convince the people of the city: * Asha, Magic Rank A++, ranked 5th, with her own fanclub, makes a case about making Yuta an ally. * Leez (Holder of the Sword of Re) and Ran (AA candidate) vouch for Yuta as companions. * Lutz, the Priest of Creation and Representation of the Creation Brand 'Artram', and Claude, the Priest of Death ranked #2, also show their support. * In official letters, Agni gives permission as long as the Priest agrees. * Only the Priest of Earth is worried about citizens who hate suras. That evening, Leez learns that Ran knew about Yuta's identity since the incident in the water channel.Season 1 Chapter 97: Lies for You (9) Ran notes that many people hate suras, and if Agni were to order it, they'd have been arrested as heretics. Ran explains that he kept quiet because Asha said not to tell her. Leez then asks Asha how long she knew, and Asha replies: since the day they first met him.Season 1 Chapter 47: Half (半) - 5 Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Kasak decided to spare Yuta because he believes that a sura can be reformed through love, based on his own observations of his father.Season 2 Chapter 98: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (3) His father, the otherwise violent Taksaka, calmed down considerably thanks to his wife. * Ran mentioned the book, The Biology of Sura in Chapter 2-32. Asha was also shown reading it.Season 2 Chapter 34: The Test of the Sword (1) As the book is popular and hard to find, Kasak hands Leez a copy in the next chapter. * Leez is shown unsuccessfully trying to convince Riche, who is probably still not over the fact that Asha used Yuta to threaten her.Season 2 Chapter 10: Blood (5) 2-84 Yuta and Asha.jpg|"Don't go, Yuta." 2-84 Asha.jpg|Asha gives Kasak a reality check. 2-84 Leez and Riche.jpg|You can't win them all over. References